


i'll take care of you

by mix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short Short, Winkdeep, i was in the mood for some winkdeep, jihoon likes messing around with jinyoung too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: jihoon gets injured on their way to immortal song and jinyoung takes care of him.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to AFF.

jihoon winces as jinyoung lightly taps his wound with a disinfectant. he was currently laying on the couch as the younger was trying to aid his fingers.

"hyung, i know it hurts but it'll hurt more if you don't stay still." jinyoung frowned, the worry was evident on his face as he took a few more cotton pads out from the box.

the two came home early from the immortal song recording since jinyoung volunteered to help him with his wounds. jihoon didn't think of it as a big deal but it was obvious that jinyoung thought it was.

"you know you could've just stayed longer right? i would've been fine home alone." jihoon looks down as he watches jinyoung rummaging around for a band aid. 

jinyoung stopped halfway as he heard the elder's words, a pout on his lips. "but how could i leave my favorite hyung alone?"

jihoon tried to hold back a smile, sinking back down onto the couch. he's always had a soft side for whenever jinyoung would make those cute faces.

"and you know how much i worry about you." jinyoung leaned closer to move the hair out of jihoon's eyes, admiring the male that was presented in front of him. "you must not know bae jinyoung if you think he's gonna just sit around while his boyfriend gets hurt."

jihoon hums, turning to his side so he could get a closer look at the younger. "you're right, the jinyoung i know still trips over his own feet." 

jinyoung hits jihoon's arm lightly, earning a loud laugh from the boy. "that was one time!"

"i'm just messing with you. you’re so cute when you’re shy." 

"you're such an idiot sometimes."

"you still love me in the end though."

jinyoung rolled his eyes as he wraps the band aid around jihoon's finger. 

"you're right. sometimes i wonder why i do." 

jihoon wraps his free hand around jinyoung’s and smiles. “i’m lucky to have you, you know that right?”

“stop trying to make me flustered.”

“look up at me.” jihoon squeezed the younger’s hand.

jinyoung looked up to see jihoon winking at him. “you really are an idiot.”

even if jihoon messed around a lot, he wouldn’t know what to do without the elder. he’s always been there next to him right from the beginning. he was his other half.

“now let’s get you to bed before the other members get home.” jinyoung stood up, dusting off his pants.

jihoon shook his head, tapping the couch. “i wanna stay here though.”

“come on hyung, you need to rest.”

jihoon grabbed jinyoung’s hand again, but instead pulled him down to lay on top.

“let’s just rest here, the two of us.”

jinyoung felt his cheeks redden, leaning into jihoon. he knows if he tries to argue about cuddling with jihoon, he’d just end up losing.

“jinyoung.” jihoon whispered softly, bringing his arms around to bring the male closer.

“yes, hyung?” 

“i love you, thank you for always taking care of me.”

jinyoung looked up to lock eyes with jihoon, placing a kiss on his lips. 

“i love you too, you big baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was just in the mood for some winkdeep ahh. it's really short i didn't really want to make it long since it was just something random i thought of around midnight last night. hope you guys liked it! i promise i'll make longer ones soon.
> 
> gian ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)


End file.
